What Happens When You Mess With Cabin 6
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Join Leo Valdez as he teaches you the many lessons he has learned by...personal experience with the Athena Cabin. He'll tell you what happens when you mess with Cabin 6. After all, he's...Never mind. One shot! Plz review! :)


**This is a story I thought of when I was in the middle of doing my math homework. Hope u enjoy it! (****Giant war has ended.****)**

**This Is What Happens When You Mess ****the Athena Cabin**

Leo's POV

Yo wazzup people? Leo is in da house! Yah, yah, I know that you guys are so happy that I came but I brought my awesome self here to tell you that…(did you notice that I'm pausing for a dramatic effect? Cuz I am)…..this is what happens when you mess with Annabeth Chase and her cabin, sons and daughters of the Brainiac Goddes-*thunder rumble* I mean the wonderful and totally cool smart geeky goddess Athena! *another thunder rumble* Man, she's got serious anger issues. *Louder thunder rumble* Sorry Athena! Anyway, here's what happened when I offered to freely tutor her to learn the cool way to speak with Annabeth.

_Flashback #1, Do Not Try to Teach Cool Language to Athena Kids (still Leo's POV)_

"_Hey what's up Annabeth?" I, the awesome Leo Valdez, asked Annabeth. "Um…the sky?" she replied. "Seriously? You got no sense of humor." I said, shocked. "Well, at least I have a __sensible__ sense of humor, unlike you Leo. Now could you leave me alone?" she pleaded. "Absolutely not young lady! Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I said in my well practiced British accent. And then I said in my normal voice, "I gotta teach you how to loosen up and talk cool like me!" She glared at me and growled "Ten seconds to get out of my face Valdez…..or feel my dagger." And then she held up her fingers and started doing a countdown with them. "I'll leave if you say pretty pretty please with hot fudge and chocolate and s'mores and Coke and cookies and for the sake of the Almighty Leo on top." I said and thought that I had won the conversation. By then the whole Athena cabin had circled me and they all unsheathed their weapons. Let's just say I got corrected when I ended up in the infirmary._

_End of Bad Ending Flashback_

So ya, that's what happened. I mean, come on! One of the boys from Athena's cabin still uses 'thee' and 'thou'. How historical can they get? Another thing I learned about them: they ARE geeks but they sure can fight. So try not to get them angry. Sure do wish I knew that before. And do NOT, I repeat DO NOT, call them 'blonde heads'. Dis is what happened when I called Malcolm that.

_Flashback #2, Do NOT Call Athena Kids 'Blonde Heads'_

"_Yo waddup Malcolm man?" I asked Malcolm. He turned around and just glared at me. Trust me, you don't want and Athena kid to glare at you. Sure when Percy glares at you, it's scary, and when Clarisse glares at you you nearly pee in your pants but when the geeks- eh hem, I mean when the smarty pants do it with their stormy grey eyes, it seems unholy! Anyway, Malcolm glared at me and I managed not to shudder, (how manly of me, right?) and growled "Don't think I need to learn your so called 'cool language' because I'm perfectly fine with speaking normal English." "I know man, I know. Btw-"I started but Malcolm cut me off by asking "Btw? What in the world does that stand for?" I sighed and replied, "It means 'by the way', aaaaaanyway, I was wonderin why you guys are all blonde heads? And why do you all have those weird and ugly grey eyes? Oh! I bet 50 drachmas that you guys hate those funny 'dumb blonde jokes'!" Malcolm snatched out a small hammer and started to hit me with it. "YEEEEOW!" I screeched. His siblings who had overheard us came over and joined their brother of beating me up. After 15 minutes of doing that, they all went back to what they were doing except for Malcolm, who bent down toward me (Both my eyes were purple and I think I broke some bones.) and muttered, "Oh and __BTW__ we HATE those dumb blond jokes." As he walked away, I managed to croak out, "You owe me 50 drachmas." Before passing out._

_Another Bad Ending Flashback_

And now my young apprentices, NEVER, under any circumstances, forget this not so golden rule: Never prank them by putting fake spiders all over their cabins when they go to bed.

_Flashback #3, Never Prank the Athena Cabin with Fake Spiders_

_That night I happily skipped to bed, knowing that my prank would work. Sadly, I had no idea what the consequences would be. I was in the middle of having a wonderful dream about me riding Festus around the world and eating ice cream cones when all of a sudden I was awaken by dozens of satisfying screams. Aha, I thought, my plan has been successful. MUHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I walked of my cabin scratching my head and grinned when I saw all of the Athena Cabin running out and screaming. But I wiped off my grin when I saw that they were runnin toward me. I screeched and ran straight back into my cabin, bolted the door and locked myself in my private bed. I heard banging on the door and my half siblings glared at me, knowing that I had pulled another prank. I calmed down when I heard footsteps walking away but let out another scream when I felt poo dripping on my head. To be more specific, owl's poo. Ick._

_End of Icky and Unfortunate Flashback_

And now my little learners! Fly and remember these good lessons I have taught you! All right, I gotta go teach this same lesson to some other kids. Peace out y'all!

**How was that? Plz review and tell me! Sadly though, this will always be a one shot. No matter how many reviews I get. School has been stressing me out! I luv all reviews! (Follow the V's!) ;P**

**-Silvershine**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
